Death On the Water
by justagirl8225
Summary: When two special agents go undercover, it's love and death on the high seas. [LitaxChristian, AU and coauthored]
1. Chapter 1

Fic: Death On The Water

Authors: And/Kori

Parings: Lita/Christian, Edge/Victoria, Lilian/Jericho, Trish/Batista, Cena/Stacy, Randy/? Others

Rating: R

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

Spoilers: No Way

Warnings: Multiple character death, strong language. Anything else and we'll let you know.

Summary: When two special agents go undercover, it's love and death on the high seas.

Notes: Using real names for the most part. Pretending Christian Cage is his real name for plot purposes. Anything else, we'll let you know.

* * *

Amy Dumas pushed open the door of the field office of the FBI on West Gray Street in Tampa. It was her first day since transferring from the Jacksonville office. It didn't take her long to find the office of the Special Agent in Charge, one Vincent Kennedy McMahon. The redhead knocked at the door, entering only when she'd been instructed to do so. 

"Ms. Dumas, it's good to see you again," he said as she approached the desk, "Please take a seat."

"Thank you, sir. It's good to see you again too," Amy replied before sitting as she'd been instructed.

"I hate to throw you straight into the deep end but we have a case for you. It's going to involve you going under cover too for maybe up to a month," McMahon explained.

Amy nodded slowly, "Can I have a look at the file?"

"Of course." He pushed a brown, square cut folder across the desk.

She opened the folder and began spreading the contents out in front of her. The contents being several photos which Amy assumed were all murder victims. The first one was a blonde female. The profile paper clipped to the photo informed her that the blonde's name was Ashley Massaro and she'd been found with her throat slit by her new husband of only a week whilst on a honeymoon cruise. The redhead tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear before putting down the picture and picking up the next one. This was another female by the name of Maria Kanellis. Once again Amy examined the profile, discovering that Maria had been killed on the day after Ashley and she'd had her throat cut too. The next picture caught her attention the most because it was a male victim. He'd been murdered on a different date than the previous too but had again had his throat cut. After doing a double take when she read his name, Amy looked up at the man sitting opposite her, "Montel Vontavious Porter? That can't be his real name can it?"

"I'm afraid so."

Amy shook her head before picking up the final photo from the desk. This victim was again a man. According to the profile, his name was Scott Steiner. Like the previous three, he'd been murdered on his honeymoon. His new bride having the misfortune of finding him dead in their cabin with his throat cut. After placing the photos back into the folder, she turned her attention back to her new boss. "Looks like we've got a serial murderer on our hands. So, what's the assignment?"

"The Regent Seven Seas cruise company runs three of their special "Newlywed" cruises a year. So far, there has been two murders on each one. We'd like you to investigate and find out who's doing it before there's another one."

"Understood. What's my cover? Am I going to be a staff member on the cruise?"

"Not exactly. I'll explain in just a moment, I just need to make a quick call." He picked up his telephone, dialling an extension, "Mr. Cage, can you come to my office right now?" Not waiting for a response, he replaced the handset.

Seconds later there was a knock at the door, a blond man appearing after being told to enter, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Christian, take a seat next to Ms. Dumas."

Christian did as he was instructed, waiting for the boss to speak again.

"Ms. Dumas this is Mr. Cage. He will be going undercover with your for the assignment. He'll be playing the role of your husband."

"He'll be what?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"He'll be playing the role of your husband. It's been decided that this cover is the best way for you to be able to investigate the case. I happen to agree. If you don't like it, you know where the door is."

"How long is this assignment for?" Christian asked.

"About a month depending on what happens on the cruise itself." Vince replied.

Amy made a face, "I have a question. How are we supposed to be newlyweds when we don't even know anything about each other?"

The boss opened one of his desk drawer and pulled out two large white envelopes. "Details of your covers are inside. You leave for the cruise in two days, I suggest you use the time wisely to get to know each other. You are both dismissed."

"Yes, sir." Amy and Christian replied at the same time. Both standing and accepting their respective envelopes from Mr. McMahon. They didn't speak again until they were out of the office.

Amy shook her head, "I can't believe this … Is he always like that?"

Christian shrugged, "McMahon? Pretty much. You'll get used to it. So, are you fresh out of the academy?"

The redhead rolled her eyes, "No, I just transferred here from Jacksonville. What makes you think I'm fresh from the academy?"

"Gee, I was just asking, no need to bite my head off."

She placed her hands on her hips, "And I really don't like your tone. For your information, I graduated from the academy five years ago … top of my class." Without waiting from him to reply she walked off, heading towards some desks located in the middle of the open plan main office.

"Touchy subject, touchy subject," Christian muttered behind her.

As Amy approached the desks, a petite blonde woman stood up, "Hi, you must be Amy. I'm Lilian. Sorry I wasn't here when you arrived, I got stuck in traffic."

Amy waved it off, "Don't worry about it." She extended her for Lilian to shake, which she did, "Pleased to meet you Lilian. It's a pity the same can't be said for some of the other people around here."

Lilian raised an eyebrow, "You mean Christian?"

Amy nodded.

"He's actually a pretty decent guy when you get to know him. He's saved my ass on a couple of occasions before now. He just has the tendency to rub people up the wrong way."

The two glanced towards the blond man they were talking about who was currently sat at a desk reading the information he'd just been given by McMahon. As if sensing he was being watched he looked up, "Do you two ladies want a picture? They last longer."

"In your dreams," Lilian replied. "Come on, Amy, I'll show you to your desk … which happens to be right next to his."

"Oh fabulous," Amy muttered.

Once Amy was settled at her desk, Lilian had gone to speak to one of the co-workers about a case they'd been working on, leaving Amy to look over the details of her cover. So far, she was not liking what she was reading. Her name for the assignment was going to be Lolita Reso, the recently married wife of one Jason Reso, a corporate yuppie that seemed to have more money than sense.

After looking over further details about the small things like their fake home and pets, Amy re-read the background information on the case ... The redhead just starting to take some notes on it when a set of distinctly male hands settled upon her desk.

"If you value your appendages, you won't do that again."

"Look, doll, we have two days to get to know each other and become happy newlyweds."

"Thank you Captain Obvious for pointing that out," Amy arched an eyebrow at the blond man. "Was there something important you had to say or are you just standing there to help your circulation?"

Christian shook his head, "For starters, Mrs. Reso--"

Amy snorted, "I don't think so, pal. We aren't happy newlyweds until we set foot on that cruise ship. So until then? It's Ms. Dumas or Amy to you."

He crossed his arms, "Are you always this difficult or did you just wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"That's for me to know," Amy moved from her chair, "But I suppose we should get to know each other better ..."

"Lunch?"

"That sounds good ... And it will give me the chance to see what kind of eater you are."

Christian made a face, "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Duh. If we're happy newlyweds, we need to work in the stupid little romantic quirks. All of the lovey dovey crap."

The blond man smirked suddenly, "Well since you won't let me call you Mrs. Reso yet ... Let's go have some lunch ... Pookie."

Amy smirked, glancing quickly through the case information before she glanced back up to him. "That sounds lovely... Jay Jay Bear."

"Jay Jay Bear?

"It's your new pet name."

"Where in the file does it say my pet name is Jay Jay Bear?"

Amy pointed to a blank page, "Right here, next to where is says my pet name is Pookie."

"Oh touché!"

A moment of awkward silence fell between them, Christian just opening his mouth to say something when his stomach growled loudly ... Amy taking that as a hint that they should get going and get this lunch over with.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Fic: Death On The Water

Authors: And/Kori

Parings: Lita/Christian, Edge/Victoria, Lilian/Jericho, Trish/Batista, Cena/Stacy, Randy/? Others

Rating: R

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

Spoilers: No Way

Warnings: Multiple character death, strong language. Anything else and we'll let you know.

Summary: When two special agents go undercover, it's love and death on the high seas.

Notes: Using real names for the most part. Pretending Christian Cage is his real name for plot purposes. Anything else, we'll let you know.

* * *

Lunch hadn't been as bad as Amy had imagined it would be. She'd found out quite a bit of background information on her new partner. Christian seeming more than happy to share details of his childhood with the redhead. And she'd actually found herself quite interested in the fact he'd been born in Canada but was now an American citizen after moving with his family to Tampa at the age of twelve. 

The two were now in the shooting range for a friendly shooting competition. Or at least it was meant to be friendly. Having removed their jackets and in Christian's case his tie as well, the pair were now sporting the required safety glasses and ear defenders ready to go.

Once Christian had instructed the guy in charge of operation the target range as to how far away he wanted their targets, they were ready to begin or almost ready. Amy deciding at the last minute to tie up her hair into a ponytail.

Christian shot her an amused look, "Are you ready now or maybe you'd like to have your nails done first?"

"I was born ready."

"We'll see about that."

"Are you implying that you're better than me?"

"I graduated top of my class."

"And you need your hearing checked, because I already told you. I graduated at the top of my class."

Christian mimicked her, unbuttoning the top button of his pinstripe dress shirt ...

"Would you like me to call for drycleaning?"

"You think you're so good, let's put that to the test." He gestured to the targets, "One full magazine, closest to the target--"

"I get it."

Amy slipped her ear covers on, bringing the Glock 22 up then taking her stance; Christian mirroring her actions at his station. Save for the usual noise, all was silent as they concentrated on the task at hand. The pair going through the same motions when they'd emptied their respective magazines; Christian motioning for their paper targets to be brought up.

"You cheated."

"How the hell can I cheat?"

Christian pointed to his target, then to hers. "You followed my pattern."

Amy rolled her eyes, yanking the protective eyewear off first. "I followed your pattern? You're so full of yourself it's sickening."

"How else do you explain it ... Look at them, they are identical shots."

"That's because it's a standard pattern they teach at the academy you jerk."

Christian rolled his eyes, "I know that. But it's one of many. Am I supposed to believe you just happened to pick the same one as me?"

"You better believe it buddy." Amy glanced down to her watch, really they didn't have to be back at the office but ... "We should get going."

"Whatever you say, Pookie."

"Piss off."

"What was that?" Christian put a hand up to his ear, "Did you hear something?" Removing the car keys from his pocket, the blond man smirked. "In case you've forgotten already? We took my car."

Amy smiled sweetly, "Well there's one way to fix that," she grabbed the car keys from him. "Now, let's go."

Christian started to protest as they walked out of the indoor range, Amy stuffing the keys into the pocket of her dress pants just as he was going to reach for them ...

"You fucking pervert!"

"I'll have you arrested for grand theft auto."

"And I'll have you arrested for assault."

"Give me my car keys."

"Learn to say please and I'll take it into consideration."

A muscle in the blond man's face twitched, "May I please have my car keys back?"

She put her index finger to her chin, pretending to think about it ... "No. I already have the car keys, I'm driving. You just need to get used to that."

From the time they'd left the shooting range to the time they returned to the building; Amy and Christian had done nothing but argue. Whether it was about the radio station or how they would act once they were on the cruise ... Happy newlyweds they were not. In fact, their arguing had caught the attention of everyone in the near vicinity; their co-workers giving them strange looks which neither Amy or Christian seemed to notice.

"I can't believe how much of a chauvinistic pig you are," Amy seethed, her hands clenched into fists at her side. "You ... You."

"Like you're any better," Christian fired back, "All I was doing was acting like a gentleman--"

"By ordering for me? By assuming that I would want--"

"I didn't hear you complaining."

"You probably wouldn't have listened to me if I did!"

"You had no right to hit me."

"I didn't hit you, I pushed your hand away from my person."

"You slapped me!" Christian pointed to his face, "Unless this handprint just magically appeared."

"I think it's quite the improvement," Amy said first, the woman crossing her arms over her chest. "And I wouldn't have slapped you if you hadn't grabbed my ass!"

"I didn't grab your ass, I was holding the door open for you."

"Right, because my pants resemble a door?"

Christian opened his mouth to retort, shutting it quickly when Mr. McMahon coughed ...

"You two do realise that the entire floor can hear you ..." He held up a hand when they tried to apologise, "I advised that you use your time to get to know each other. I would hope there was actual progress. Otherwise, I can re-assign this case."

Amy quickly shook her head, "We just got off on the wrong foot ... Isn't that right, Jay Jay Bear?"

Christian fought the urge to roll his eyes, "Absolutely Pookie ... You can trust us, Mr. McMahon. We won't let you down."

Mr. McMahon didn't seem to believe a word of it, but instead he nodded. "Very well, perhaps you should carry on then? In a more civilised manner?" The pair nodded silently, heading back to their respective desks before Mr. McMahon could say another word ... And whilst they were doing that, Mr. McMahon quickly beckoned for Lilian. "After witnessing that display, I feel it's necessary for another team to go on this case. You and Mr. Jericho are free, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Your cruise departs in forty eight hours time." He turned then, starting to head back to his office before he paused ... "Please keep me informed, if anything should go wrong."

"Yes sir." Lilian walked over to Jericho's desk. "We've been assigned to the death cruise case."

Chris looked up from the papers he was reading, "I thought Cage and Dumas were on that?"

"They are but we've just been added in case something goes wrong."

Jericho rolled his eyes, "Oh joy. Do you know what our covers are yet?"

The blonde shook her head, "Not yet. I was just about to go and ask McMahon."

Chris got up from his seat, "I'll come with you."

Lilian smiled, "Sounds good." The two soon heading towards their boss's office.

Ten minutes later they were exiting, due the rushed nature of their addition to the case, they too would be posing as newlyweds posing under the name of Mr. and Mrs. Jericho.

Christian looked up as they walked towards his desk, "What's going on?"

Chris smirked, "We've just been added to your case."

"What? You're kidding?"

"No, after that little display of yours, McMahon decided we needed to be on board as it were."

The younger man shook his head, "I don't believe this." He turned his attention to the redhead, "Are you happy now?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry would you like me to talk a little … slower."

"No, I'd like to you fuck off."

With that, Lilian grabbed Chris by the arm, "We'll just be over there working out our cover."

"Well that was down right embarrassing. You need to learn to control that temper of yours Pookie. You won't be able to tell me to fuck off when we're on the cruise."

"That's if we make it to the cruise."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The redhead rolled her eyes yet again, "What I mean is if we don't stop this stupid arguing we are going to get thrown off this case before we even start. I don't want that to happen."

"And you think I do? I don't want that either."

"Finally, something we agree on."

"So truce?" He held out his hand for her to shake.

After a moment she shook his hand, "Truce."

Across the room, two pairs of eyes were watching them, "Looks like they've called a truce," Lilian pointed out.

"Like that's gonna last. Five bucks says they'll be at each others throats before the days out."

Lilian raised an eyebrow, "Only five bucks? You make that dinner and you're on."

Chris smiled, "Dinner it is then." They shook on it.

"Right, so if they start arguing before the end of the day, you buy me dinner." She walked off.

"What? No, that wasn't what I meant …" but it was too late, she'd already gone, leaving Jericho with a confused expression on his face, "How did that happen?"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Death On The Water

Parings: Lita/Christian, Edge/Victoria, Lilian/Jericho, Trish/Batista, Cena/Stacy, Randy/? Others

Rating: R

Category: AU

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

Spoilers: No Way

Warnings: Multiple character death, strong language. Anything else and we'll let you know.

Summary: When two special agents go undercover, it's love and death on the high seas.

Notes: Using real names for the most part. Pretending Christian Cage is his real name for plot purposes.

* * *

Unfortunately for Chris, Amy and Christian had been arguing on and off all afternoon so he'd lost the bet and had to take Lilian out to dinner. Not that he really minded at all, he enjoyed Lilian's company a lot. What he hadn't enjoyed however, was that the subjects of the bet actually joining them for dinner. It had been a disaster, the blond man and the redheaded woman had bickered their way through the entire meal 

Chris had hoped that they would have gotten it all out of their system ... Lilian pointing out, after Christian and Amy had been dropped off anyway, that it just wasn't going to happen. And when Chris had dared to ask why, he had nearly crashed the car. Still, Chris wanted to remain optimistic as they all met up at the office the next morning. Amy was currently out getting coffee; Lilian, Chris and Christian talking about the upcoming case until she got back.

Christian watched as Amy returned with only three coffees, he raised an eyebrow, "Where's mine?"

"Did you hear something?"

Christian rolled his eyes, "You asked everyone if they wanted coffee, I said yes and --"

The redhead smirked, "I'm sorry, my selective hearing must have kicked in again."

" I'm sure that's it... I know full well that you heard me, you were standing right next to me."

"Not by any choice, mind you."

Chris raised his hand to silence them, "You two ... Last night at dinner, I should have asked for a children's menu. You made fools of yourselves, me and Lilian."

"I didn't do anything, it was his fault." Amy removed the lid from the paper cup, gently blowing on the hot liquid. "He was the one who decided it was necessary to pour salt all over my food."

"And you put pepper in my iced water."

"You were the one who--"

"Please!" Chris gritted his teeth, glancing between the bickering pair. "You're lucky McMahon isn't here yet to witness this childish display."

Whilst Amy's attention was distracted, Christian took the opportunity to snatch Amy's coffee downing the contents in one, "Thank you very much, waitress. I'll leave a tip on the way out."

Amy seethed, "You inconsiderate, self absorbed, ill mannered, pig."

"You've only got yourself to blame, if you'd got me coffee in the first place like I asked, none of this would have happened."

"I've had about enough of this. If you two can't be civil then just don't speak at all. Got it?"

Christian made a face, mocking Jericho behind his back.

Amy merely shrugged to Chris' suggestion, but took it to heart anyway ... The redhead heading back to her desk to carry on with the morning. It didn't take much longer before Christian was also at his desk; Chris and Lilian observing the two for a moment before they also seated themselves. Unfortunately, the peace and quiet would only last for fifteen moments longer... Amy getting a few things together when she noticed something missing from her desk, "Lilian, could you please ask Mr. Cage if he's done using my stapler?"

Christian smirked, "Lilian, could you please inform Ms. Dumas that it's my stapler? And I'll be done with it, when I'm done with it."

"I should just staple your mouth shut," Amy muttered.

"Don't even think about it, Red."

"Like a staple could keep your trap shut anyways. And don't call me, Red."

Lilian sighed, locking eyes with Chris, the two turning their attention to the main clock on the office wall to check if it was lunch time. Unfortunately, for them only half an hour had passed since work had started.

Suddenly the phone rang, Chris and Lilian both driving to answer the call. The petite blonde just beating her partner to it. And while the phone call really could have been handled only by Lilian, she informed the caller that she would take this on speaker in one of the conference rooms ... Chris making a hasty retreat with her, leaving Amy and Christian to their own means.

Once Lilian and Chris had departed, Amy took the opportunity to look up Christian's work cell phone number on her computer. After making sure he wasn't watching her, she removed her own cell phone from her purse, quickly typing out a message. Without a second thought she keyed in his number and hit send.

Within seconds Christian's cell phone beeped, he glanced at the screen, pressing the read message button after not recognising the number. It only took him a matter of seconds to realise who had sent the message which read, 'I hate you Jay Jay Bear.' He smirked before typing out his reply, 'I hate you too, Pookie!'

Amy rolled her eyes at the display screen, sneaking a quick glance over to Christian before typing her reply of 'It's men like you that keep women single'

Christian sat back at his desk, kicking his feet up as he waited for the reply ... An eyebrow arching at the screen ... 'One night is all it would take.'

The redhead made a face as she read the newest message, turning towards him to make a gagging motion. Quickly scribbling on a piece of paper 'You wish. One night is all it would take to turn anyone celibate.'

The blond man shook his head as the piece of paper was shoved on his desk, 'And you act like you're God's gift to men. Trust me, Princess, you aren't anything special.'

Amy plucked the piece of paper from the edge of her desk, rolling her eyes once more after she'd read his reply. 'And if you think you're God's gift to women? Please. You disgust me.'

Christian reached for the piece of paper, smirking at her before he wrote 'Pookie, I am God. Just worship me and deal with it.'

Rather then writing out a reply, Amy crumpled the piece of paper up into a ball ... Tossing it at his head, "You are so self centred. Seriously, your head must be so far up your own ass that you could see that little pea sized brain of yours."

"There is nothing little about me." He made to stand, "Would you like to see?"

"And scar me for life? No thank you, I'll pass."

"You know it would be one of the most memorable moments of your life."

"And it would also lead to a lifetime of therapy."

"So you do want me then? Don't you feel better now, having admitted to that?"

"I'll feel better when you--" Amy cut herself off when the door to McMahon's office was swung open … McMahon had been observing the scene with some mild amusement but ... This wasn't what he was hoping for, their boss waiting for a moment before approaching the pair, "And just what were the two of you doing?"

Amy shook her head, "We were just conducting some background research for the case."

Vince looked sceptical, "I see. In light of yesterday afternoon's events, I had felt it necessary to see how the two of you were coming along with your assignment."

They both blinked, Christian answering first, "But we haven't left yet, sir."

"I'm aware of that Mr. Cage if you would like to both step into my office for a moment." The pair followed their boss without hesitation, Vince waiting until the door was closed before speaking again, "And now a demonstration if you please."

Christian waited a moment before suddenly pulling her close to him, "Have I ever told you how earth shatteringly beautiful you are?"

The redhead smiled, casting him a look, "Not in the last hour, babe."

Gently he reached out and touched her chin, leaning in to kiss her softly.

Mr. McMahon cleaned his throat, "Okay, I think I've seen quite enough, thank you. You may leave now."

Amy nodded, "Yes sir." She and Jay leaving the office still hand in hand.

"Get your hand off of me!"

Christian released her hand as if he'd been burned, "Like I really wanted to touch you."

Amy glared at him, "How dare you kiss me!"

The blond man smirked, "You liked it and you know it." He just managed to catch her wrist before she could slap him. "Come now, Pookie... We've just convinced Mr. McMahon that we can handle this case."

"And that's the only reason you're still in one piece right now, you cocky bastard."

He started to walk away, "But that still doesn't change the fact you liked it."

"Argh, could you be anymore annoying?"

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, "I dunno, but for you I'll try."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Death On The Water

Parings: Lita/Christian, Edge/Victoria, Lilian/Jericho, Trish/Batista, Cena/Stacy, Randy/? Others

Rating: R

Category: AU

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

Spoilers: No Way

Warnings: Multiple character death, strong language. Anything else and we'll let you know.

Summary: When two special agents go undercover, it's love and death on the high seas.

Notes: Using real names for the most part. Pretending Christian Cage is his real name for plot purposes. Services provided by Glamour Shots are being tweaked for the plot, pretend with us, okay? And also adding- we are now using Chris Jericho instead of Chris Benoit.

* * *

Half an hour later found Amy, Christian, Lilian and Chris in the car, headed towards Glamour Shots to have the necessary pictures taken. Whilst Lilian and Chris and even Christian had a few pictures; they had none with Amy included. And since Mr. McMahon figured they would need that sort of thing for their cover story, he had sent the group of four special agents to the studio.. Also reminding them that they would need to pick up wedding rings. Amy and Lilian decided that since they were heading to a mall, they might as well get some more appropriate clothing for the cruise. The two women had just finished making a short list of what they would need when they'd arrived to the Brandon Town Centre. 

Chris made sure that he had locked and alarmed the car, "okay.. We've got those pictures to take, wedding rings to buy and--"

"Ames and I wanted to get a few things for the cruise," Lilian reminded him with a smile. "You still have the agency credit card right?"

"Of course I do," Chris sent a smirk to Christian, "unlike some people, I don't lose important things like that."

Christian rolled his eyes, "whatever dude, let's just get this over with and out of the way. I want to enjoy my last day of freedom before we start this nightmare cruise."

Amy shook her head, the redhead and Lilian leading the way to Glamour Shots.. Lilian informing the receptionist that Mr.McMahon had booked their appointment. And once the receptionist had confirmed their appointment, the four agents seated themselves in the waiting area.. Amy and Lilian looking through one album of finished shots whilst Christian and Chris did the same.

The receptionist from earlier smiled, "if you all are ready, they can see you now. We have two studios open so we can get the portraits done at the same time."

Chris sent a questioning look to Lilian, "we need to get a wedding shot done and what else? We could use some of the pictures we already have.."

Lilian nodded, "we should probably get a set of formal shots done, you know? How they always show on television."

Amy grimaced, "just great.. Not only do we have to get a wedding shot done, but we need formal and a few more."

Christian mimicked her, "like I'm really looking forward to this. Come on, we need to pick out the background and whatever it is we're going to wear."

"No really?" Amy drawled sarcastically, "thank you oh so much for that.. Seriously. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I know, without me? You're just doomed to live a life of misery." Christian smirked, "consider yourself lucky, Pookie. Not everyone gets to spend this much time with me."

"I'll consider myself lucky when this case is over, Jay Jay Bear." Amy made a face, "please. I'd rather have a root canal without the Novocaine."

The blond man smirked, "that can be arranged... Your pain will be my pleasure."

Chris rolled his eyes at the pair, "maybe we should just call McMahon and tell him to cancel this case.. Or to just give it to me and Lilian."

Amy arched an eyebrow, "why would you want to do that?"

Chris smirked, "Lilian and I are getting ready to do our next set of portraits already.. Our first set has been approved and it's being printed now. Have the two of you even decided on a background yet? No."

Christian instantly went into character, "whatever you want is fine with me, Pookie. I trust your judgment."

Amy fought the urge to roll her eyes, instead touching his cheek affectionately. "Why thank you Jay Jay Bear."

Chris rolled his eyes again, making a gagging noise as Amy and Christian continued to play it up.

Lilian smirked as she joined the three, "maybe you shouldn't have said anything Chris."

"Oh hush up babe, if I hadn't said something? Those two would have been arguing all day."

"Maybe you're right.."

Chris smirked, the pair not noticing that Amy and Christian had left the dressing room. "I'm always right."

_**Meanwhile**_

The photographer assigned to Amy and Christian let out a patient sigh as he stood behind the two. "If you could just put your arms around her waist? No, no.. Not like that.. Hold her closer.. she's your wife, not your sister!"

Christian made a face, "if you wouldn't mind? I'm perfectly capable of doing this on my own. I don't need or want your assistance."

The photographer eyed them skeptically but backed off none the less... Having seen enough of their arguments to not want to be in the middle of it.

Amy half turned in his arms, arching an eyebrow at the blond man. "Cut the guy some slack, would you? He's just doing his job. And for the record? You aren't anywhere near being perfect."

"Oh really Pookie? I seem to recall you saying differently just the--"

She stomped down hard on his foot, effectively shutting him up for the moment. "Shut up Jay Jay Bear, the photographer is ready." Gritting her teeth, she turned towards the photographer resting her hands over his as instructed. "Now, smile for the camera."

Christian waited until the photographer had taken a few shots, the pair having to change poses for a few.. "That really hurt.. And you're paying for that later, Red, don't think I won't forget."

"Just bring it."

The photographer waited until they had finished, "if the two of you would like to get changed now, we'll get the next set of props ready.. If you can decide on a theme."

Amy and Christian glared at the photographer in unison, but headed off to the dressing room anyways... Amy pausing, "can you set up for the wedding shots?"

"Yes, please," Christian added as politely as he could possibly muster. "Let's get that over with as quickly as possible."

The photographer simply nodded, Amy and Christian heading back to the dressing room.. Amy turning towards the blond man once they'd gotten there.

"Look, I'm having just as much _fun _as you are, but if you could stop behaving like a spoilt brat? I'd really appreciate it."

Christian laughed, "I'm behaving like a spoilt brat? Listen up, toots, you aren't exactly making this easy so if you could maybe grow up a little and act like an adult?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "and here they go... Again."

Amy inwardly seethed, "fine.. I'm just going to change now. Do you think you can manage getting ready or do you need someone to hold your hand?"

Christian waved her off, "just go change."

Amy rolled her eyes, but walked away none the less, a wedding dress grabbed from the rack. Lilian offered her assistance, the two women making short work of changing; the redhead re-appearing minutes later..

Christian gaped, "you... you.. You look.."

"Stunning?" Chris offered, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah... That."

Amy rolled her eyes, "my husband is just so romantic."

Christian cleared his throat, "I guess I should change now."

Amy sent him a 'duh' look, "that might help."

Christian smirked, "I'll be back soon.. Try not to miss me too much.."

"Take your time, please."

While Lilian and Amy searched for a matching veil and a bouquet of fake flowers, Christian changed into the nearest tuxedo he could find.. The blond man appearing just as Amy had found a veil... Amy nearly dropping the bouquet in her hands.

"Like what you see, Pookie?"

Amy, not wanting to admit to that, rolled her eyes. "Oh get over yourself, Cage."

Christian smirked, the pair then heading back to the studio area so they could get the dreaded wedding shots out of the way. To the surprise of their photographer, Amy and Christian followed the given directions without complaint... At least until he had made one tiny suggestion..

Lilian cleared her throat, she and Chris observing. "The photographer does have a point.. And if you want to take a look? Chris and I had to do the same."

Amy frowned, "but I don't want to kiss him."

"Like I really want to kiss you."

Chris shook his head, "if the two of you don't shut up and get it over with, I'll bash your heads together."

In the most mature gesture on their parts, Amy and Christian stuck out their tongues.. Then turned to face each other again.. Their lips met briefly, a forced meeting at that.. The photographer voicing his disapproval. Rolling their eyes at the photographer, Amy and Christian then locked eyes, the blond man cupping her face with one hand before tilting her chin upwards. This time, however, their lips met in earnest; the photographer waiting to make sure that they weren't going to pull apart before he took a few pictures.

Chris smirked, "for two people who argue like they do.."

Lilian smiled smugly, "it's just like I told you in the car."

Amy wasn't sure who broke the kiss first, but, after it had happened she had found herself speechless.. The redhead then standing there uncomfortably, Christian also unsure of what to say..

The photographer looked pleased, "well.. Why don't we get set for your next theme? Then one more and you should be all ready to go."

To the combined surprise of Lilian and Chris, Amy and Christian complied without further complaint.. The rest of the photography session going without a hitch. And once they had changed back into their own clothing, the receptionist informed them to stop by in one hour for the finished packages.. Amy and Lilian deciding that now would be a good time to get their clothing.. Chris and Christian heading elsewhere to pick out rings. And when Amy had tried to question that, Christian had said it would be the right thing to do.. Amy simply shrugging instead of arguing the matter.

**TBC**


End file.
